villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Over/ Torpedo Girl
Over and Torpedo Girl are two characters in the anime/manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. They both share the same body, and only one of them can exist at a time. Background/Appearance/Personality Over' is the ruthless third member of "Four Heavenly Kings", the four elite members of Tsuru Tsurulina IV's Hair Hunting corp. (whom also includes Gunkan, Purupu and Halekulani) Unlike many Hair Hunters outside those seen much earlier in the series, OVER takes his job of ripping the hair out of the subjects of the Maruhage Empire extremely seriously and will treat all in his gaze as prey. This harshness for his job includes the treatment of his own teammates, as seen by his scalping of both Gunkan and Kitty Poo after their failures against Bo-bobo and the Hajike rebels. Although OVER can and will attack with little or no notice, he mostly controls his hair hunting activities from an ancient Japanese castle, where he controls a platoon of various ninja-like warriors including The Five Hidden Killers (dub: The Ultimate Five Assassins), who themselves are known for their stealth and abilities. He has noticeably long white hair and eyebrows with pointy ears and long chin. He wears a short black jacket that reveals his chest and white pants. OVER's main attack style is the usage of an immense pair of scissors in conjunction with his main fist attack style of "Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken" (極悪斬血真拳, Fist of Horrible Bloody Murder; in the dub, "Fist of the Ultimately Evil Sword," or "Fist of Bloody Evil" in the manga). The main attack ability of this style is slashing an opponent with the scissors like a sword to cause as much pain and damage as possible. (in the anime, this was changed to the summoning of a purple energy ball on the scissors which he aims to hit his opponent) Similarly, he can also summon more scissors when he drops one pair, usually to throw at an opponent like a projectile. As brutal as his main techniques are, OVER does not just attack with his battle ability, but also with the ability to kill an opponent from the inside out. If he (or his alter ego) attacks an opponent in a certain way, a special "Kill Seal" (dub: Death Mark) is placed on them, similar in formation to OVER's own symbol. Anyone with this mark on their body will slowly have their power drained by it, weakening them to the point of their own death. The power of the Kill Seal is so powerful that the only way to stop it is to defeat OVER, removing it from all afflicted. It is revealed that OVER is 25 yrs old, which for some reason is three years younger than Torpedo Girl. Personality A very serious individual, Over is very loyal to the Empire's goals and will rip out hair; and gladly kill anyone who rebels against this cause. He is usually emotionless in battle except for an insane grin and violent anger that slowly reaches the point of exploding. Over is very sadistic, so he uses a large pair of scissors that he licked once before fighting Bo-bobo (or more if he wished) have a field of cannons and bear traps (originally knives in manga) or use a life draining mark just to please himself in bringing pain onto others. Even being the embodiment of pain in the Empire, he has a hatred of Tokoro Tennosuke since he struck him first. In fact he is so dangerous, Bo-bobo and friends try to make him calm as possible. He is so ruthless that he uses Suzu, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke as hostages because he couldn't comprehend why he was saved after his defeat. During the fight with Tsuru Tsurulina III, he makes a truce with Bo-bobo and company to help defeat the ancient emperor. He is calmer after this, but still doesn't like Tokoro Tennosuke (though attacked Don Patch and Bo-bobo once) and this continues at the end of the series. Torpedo Girl Personality Torpedo Girl is a powerful, unpredictable force not even Bo-bobo and his hajikelists quite understand when she first appears. Compared to her "other half" OVER, she is a living female torpedo with human arms and legs. Furthermore, compared to the patient anger held by the human form, she gets ticked off by even the slightest of comments, immediately responding by making her bomb-like body fly towards her opponent and smashing into them with intense force! Unlike Over, she is actually 28 yrs old. It is unknown why she is 28 and Over is three years younger. Part of the reason behind Torpedo Girl's immense anger and frustration stems from her position as a Legendary Idiot Killer (伝説のボケ殺し Densetsu no Bokekoroshi; in the dub, "Joke Killer"), a legendary group of warriors who attacked and killed anyone and everyone that made even the smallest of jokes or performance of foolish action. Whenever she even senses or sees something silly or ridiculous, her immediate action is to attack the person with full force. Although she sees herself as vital to the protection of the sanity of the world, Torpedo Girl is considered a nightmare to anyone with hajike abilities such as Bo-bobo, Don Patch or Tokoro Tennosuke. Considering how acting crazy and silly is part of what makes a hajike attack so successful against conventional enemies, Idiot Killers such as her consistently stop them from being successful in their weirdness. However, as much as she claims to hate hajike attacks, Torpedo Girl has several odd traits that show her own hajike abilities: she is obsessed with the word Torpedo (even to the point of laughing with that word) and is crazy enough to survive in Bo-bobo World, which typically would drive a normal warrior insane (it could be the fact she is one of the Shitennou and has gone past the point of losing to that technique a long time ago.) Although Torpedo Girl consistently holds an angry grudge to nearly everyone she meets, she does have a more affectionate side to her personality. Although she initially holds hatred for the silliness of Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke, she comes to see them merely as "children" who just needs her guidance like a teacher guides their students. In certain battles where she sees them in danger, she fights to protect them from their opponent. Similarly she can assist in awakening the hidden potential of other warriors. During Bo-bobo's battle with his brother Bebebe-be Be-bebe, she is able to awaken a hidden "Ganeme" attack inside the afro warrior. After the first series, she further assists Bo-bobo in evolving his "Hanage Shinken" into its "Shinsetsu" version and continues to watch over the development of the other rebels in their further battle against Hair Hunters. Another side to Torpedo Girl is her romantic side, bringing out a feminine part of her not normally seen in her. Initially she had been in love with Hatenko, but when he had betrayed her, she placed a "Kill Seal" on him and threw him out into the wilderness. (where, ironically, he would meet the Hajikegumi and Don Patch...and have the same Kill Seal used against him by OVER) Yet when she meets Softon when encountering Bo-bobo's team on their way to Cyber City, she instantly falls heads over heels for him, making her obsessively pursue him and declare her love of him every time he's around. Surprisingly, while Torpedo Girl loves Softon with his strange head, she becomes heartbroken when she sees his true, human face after Icen steals away his Babylon abilities. Torpedo Girl's main attack ability is simply the usage of her body to fly around and bash into an opponent. Due to the force of acceleration and the weight of her body, she is able to make a powerful attack just by herself. Her body is invincible in this form and can not be penetrated by any attacks, including Fist abilities. Torpedo Girl's more powerful attacks are all classified as the Fist style of Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken (the same "Fist of Horrible Bloody Murder" as OVER, but made as a separate "Fist of Torpedo" in the dub instead of "Fist of the Ultimately Evil Sword" like her human half), which usually involve the release of many torpedoes that bombard an opponent into an attack they can not escape from. While she often doesn't use them, Torpedo Girl also occasionally uses hajike abilities just like Bo-bobo. Transformation between OVER and Torpedo Girl The means by which OVER transforms into Torpedo Girl regards the collection of energy based around the anger status of OVER. The abdomen of the human's body has a circle with six small spheres. Whenever OVER's emotions becomes more enraged, one of the six spheres lights up in a clockwise formation. (in the anime, the spheres slowly light up, with two anger outbursts usually needed to fully light a sphere, while a complete anger burst filling up one sphere instantly) The means in OVER becoming angry can usually be done either through battle damage by an opponent or, in the case of hajike, losing tolerance to their nonsense actions. At the moment the final sphere lights up, the words "GAME OVER" appears in the middle of the circle as an aura surrounds OVER, transforming him into Torpedo Girl and immediately allowing her to take action against all of the craziness. Although turning OVER into Torpedo Girl is easy, turning her back into OVER is much more difficult to determine. In her first battle against Bo-bobo's team, the torpedo female slowly started to wear down from the long, drawn out battle with the hajikelists. Eventually, Torpedo Girl began losing her own stubborn personality and begins to speak and act more like OVER before one more super-powerful attack turned her back to the human form. However, the only other depicted time Torpedo Girl had been seen turning back was during the battle against Tsuru Tsurulina III. Without any forewarning on her part, she merely loses energy and faints, leading her to turn back into OVER. Because Torpedo Girl had not been pushed to her physical and mental limit when facing the Third, it is assumed that the anger energy stored within her had run out, forcing her to change back to her other form. Though Torpedo Girl is the daughter of Landmine Dandy, it is never explained if she or OVER were the original being or two separate beings that became merged. History Youth of the Torpedo Torpedo Girl was born the daughter of Landmine Dandy, a living landmine known as a great teacher within the Maruhage Empire. Under his watch, he was the instructor of Hydrate, the younger brother of Tsuru Tsurulina IV whom he taught the powerful Ashi no Ura Shinken (Fist of the Foot Sole) which he wished to learn to take down his older brother. Unfortunately, Dandy was also a powerful and well known Hajikelist, which was one thing that his young daughter could not stand about him. One day and without any forewarning, Torpedo Girl took her father apart, which essentially killed him as well as eventually sealed Hydrate's own fate for turning against his brother the emperor. (while he quickly revives to punish Hydrate as he's sent into the Dark World, Landmine Dandy remained dead beyond that) Everything after Torpedo Girl killed her father is a complete unknown in her history. What is known is that somehow she became a member of the legendary "Joke Killer" group, which was natural due to already holding a grudge towards Hajike due to her father. It is also assumed at this time that OVER first appeared, becoming well known in his own right as a powerful member of the Hair Hunt troop to the point of eventually becoming one of Tsuru Tsurulina IV's Four Heavenly Kings. The Madman, the Torpedo, and the Hajikelist Although OVER's infamy and evil ways were well known even to Bo-bobo's group, none of them really knew they were going to be forced to face him. But then a messenger, the assassin Puckered Lips, appeared to reveal that the recently defeated Rice had a special Kill Seal on his neck that would eventually do him in unless they defeated his master. (the same seal was also found on Hatenko, but its revealed later that Torpedo Girl put that on him) After defeating the huge-lipped ninja, Bo-bobo and allies head to OVER's castle, where they defeat all of his assassin guards one by one while he laid in wait, having two Heavenly King allies for his failure to stop Bo-bobo and the others. As the hajike squad arrived at the top of OVER's castle, the silver-haired warrior was finally challenged, choosing to face them in a special battle arena, Desperado Colosseo (Calamity Canyon in the anime dub), where they were one cannon-blast away from either being slashed or thrown down onto a field of knives and swords (bear traps in the anime). Bo-bobo, alongside Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke (who for some reason became the main target of OVER's attacks and anger) faced him in battle, consistently trying to find a way to either knock him or his scissors away while avoiding the consequences of a mid-air battle. After finally breaking through his sanity defenses with a hajike attack, OVER finally reveals the anger energy storing inside him preparing him to return to his true form...which Tokoro Tennosuke and Bo-bobo immediately complete. His anger power energized, OVER finally reveals his true form...Torpedo Girl! In his/her/its true form, Torpedo Girl immediately gets to work, instantly showing off her unstoppable "Joke Killer" powers against Bo-bobo's team and her invincibility to practically all of their attacks. The Hajike Trio get to work throwing out their attacks, both alone and a team, but the torpedo merely laughs it off and continues to attack them ruthlessly without remorse. Even a trip into Bo-bobo World was not enough to take her down. Eventually, Bo-bobo was forced to unleash one of his most powerful attacks: the judgment of the Nine Planets that slowly wore away at her (and his teammates), making her OVER personality return before finally forcing her to face the ultimate wrath. Although the attack was enough to defeat Torpedo Girl and turn her back to OVER, a logistical gaffe in Bo-bobo's team rescue forced them to fight the madman one more time before a powerful Fist of the Nosehair attack finished him off once and for all. The Torpedo Alliance With the final defeat of OVER and Torpedo Girl, Bo-bobo's team hoped they would never have to see them ever again. However, while traveling to Cyber City to rescue their ally Gasser from the powerful Giga, Torpedo Girl suddenly reappears as they were confronted by the city's external defense! While expecting to beat up the hajikelists again for their joking ways, she falls head over heels in love with Softon at first sight. Because of him, the female torpedo decides to help them in their battle in Cyber City. Although she did avoids Bo-bobo's battles at first, she ends up leading Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke against Shibito of the Electric Brain Warriors, where she shows off her protective nature and nearly unstoppable attacks against the master of words. After that battle, Torpedo Girl further assists the team against Giga himself, being the only one to get past the art master's wall of sound and assisting in various Hajike attacks as they bring down the Cyber City master. After Bo-bobo's team emerged victorious, Torpedo Girl goes her separate way again. Torpedo Girl made an even more unexpected return during the Hajike battle against the Former Maruhage Empire.Combat Blues, a perverted military man who leads Former E-Block, ends up accidentally summoning her believing that she was his secret weapon against Bo-bobo! Taking advantage of her caring nature, Bo-bobo coaxes Torpedo Girl to crush Combat Blues, making quick work of the leader. The torpedo remains in the area for the remainder of the arc, fighting off minor block leaders while going back and forth running off with various members of Bo-bobo's team at the wrong times. But when she returns to the main team to assist in the battle against Tsuru Tsurulina III, She goes crazy and turns back into OVER. Stuck with the possibility of facing two madmen, Bo-bobo somehow allows OVER to fight against the Third...while at the same time watching out from being slashed by any attacks meant for him (or Jelly). After the former Emperor was finally stopped, OVER left them behind to return to his own missions. Reverse Maruhage and the Hair Kingdom Though OVER seemed to disappear from Bo-bobo's radar after the fall of Tsuru Tsurulina III, he soon returned when he (along with his Five Hidden Killers) joined in the Fifth Maruhage New Emperor Playoff with the possibility of being the next ruler of the Maruhage Empire. OVER had an easy time making his way through the tournament, getting all the way to the final destination of Maruhage Castle (somehow with Hidden Killer Ruby following behind) with little difficulty. However, everyone who made it to the castle were soon greeted by Crimson and LOVE, two servants of Reverse Maruhage emperor Hydrate who chose to use the tournament finalists as part of his own plot to become emperor! The two easily crush everyone in the castle and used on a summoning board to raise Hydrate's castle Yamiking, with OVER being one of the few to survive their assault. Forced in a corner against a more powerful enemy, he joined Bo-bobo's team once again to take him down. Inside the Yamiking, OVER soon found himself facing off against LOVE once again, joining a Sangaria with Don Patch and Hatenko to get revenge on the female that had defeated him before. Unfortunately, he instantly found himself at a disadvantage against his opponent, consistently attacked by her "Oiroke Yamiken" (Dark Fist of Sexy) abilities that wore down his tolerance and his abilities as she kept trying to make him go into her "muscle building" machines. Eventually, LOVE's actions were able to make one of his anger balls light up, which was of slight worry to the rest of the team...until Tokoro Tennosuke's words of confidence unexpectedly anger him to activate the other five! With OVER turned back into Torpedo Girl again, she became immune to LOVE's flirtation attacks and, with the assistance of her frustrated former crush Hatenko, make quick work of the Dark Kingdom warrior. The return of Torpedo Girl end up making Bo-bobo's battle against Hydrate slightly easier. Although she did not directly fight against any more enemies, she assisted Bo-bobo when needed for an extra attack. However, her main importance was the activation of the hidden potential within the afro warrior. During a losing battle against his brother Bebebe-be Be-bebe, Torpedo Girl (with Don Patch and Jelly) sneaks inside Bo-bobo's mind, where they play with his controls to the point of activating his "Ganeme" attack, which ends up crushing his older brother. After the fall of Hydrate, Torpedo Girl decides to come along as Bo-bobo's team heads to the Hair Kingdom to take down another of his brothers: Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. Though she does not do as much as other members of Bo-bobo's team, she did her part in taking down the forces of the Hair Kingdom. She fought an initial battle against fan-created general Hell Dolphin before assisting Bo-bobo's team in taking down Icen and the remainder of her team. (particularly after what she pulled on Softon) She then was thought to become a hostage in the battle of MechaShigekiTower Survival, as the main hostage of a tofu cube puzzle game. Yet somehow she was still able to throw out an occasional attack against the enemies inside the tower who disturbed her. (including Hatenko) She even got a fusion with Bo-bobo that was instantly crushed by Bo-bobo's older brother! In the end, she helped in finally defeating the tyrant before going off on her own way again to handle a threat in Fukui to assist a Nomura jellyfish. The Torpedo's True Theory Although Torpedo Girl does not have a major role in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, she has been key to the further awakening of Bo-bobo's hidden powers and abilities. After leaving Bo-bobo's group, Torpedo Girl chooses to settle in Fukui to live in peace, though she does assist those who seek her out to increase their own power. During the year between the fall of Bi-bibi and the new rebellion against Tsuru Tsurulina III, she made Bo-bobo undertake training with her, awakening hidden potential and making his "Hanage Shinken" evolve into "Shinsetsu Hanage Shinken", even allowing him to transform into a "Shinsetsu" form of his own. After Namerou awakens his full power of the emperor and Tsuru Tsurulina III declares war on all Shinken users, Bo-bobo heads to Fukui to further train himself and his allies. Though already training Hatenko (who had arrived before them, the torpedo chooses to allow for the team to train in her secret training ground to multiply their power. By the time the team is finally ready to take on the 3rd after a month of training, Torpedo Girl herself chooses to not join in on the main rebellion, choosing instead to go to Comiket to sell a doushinji starring her and Softon. However, that doesn't mean she's still not OVER or a former Hair Hunter. During a final reunion of all the former Hair Hunters held by Tokoro Tennosuke, OVER re-emerges ready to take his slice at him. Torpedo Girl's Relatives *Landmine Dandy - Father Attacks OVER *Pomagranate (ザクロ Zakuro): OVER cuts the enemy in two with his scissors. Used against Tokoro Tennosuke. *Kabosu (カボス Kabosu)/Jelly Cubes: OVER spins his scissors and cuts the enemy into pieces. Used against Tokoro Tennosuke. *Avocado (アボガド Abogado)/Scissor Cyclone: OVER spins his scissors over his head and cuts the enemy. In the manga, he plunges his fist into the ground, then he twists his body and pulls his scissors over his head, and swings it like an ax. Used against Bo-bobo. *Death-Scythe Cutter (デスサイズ・カッター Desusaizu kattaa): Moves his scissors rapidly and cuts the enemy. Used against Bo-bobo, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Tsurulina III. *Guarana (ガラナ Garana): OVER throws his scissors upwards. *Pomelo (ザボン Zabon): OVER throws his scissors downwards. *Guava (グアバ Guaba): OVER throws several scissors. *Nefarious Sterling Seal (極悪封貨): *Killer Blood Service (斬血奉仕): A MIX attack with Serviceman. OVER jumps above the enemy with a sheet with spikes. *King of Bath (キング・オブ・バース Kingu obu baasu): *King of Boss (キング・オブ・ボス Kingu obu bosu): OVER, Halekulani, and Giga launch different attacks at the opponent. Torpedo Girl *Torpedo Away: Rushes at high speed towards the enemy. Used against Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Heppokomaru. *Torpedo Whirlwind Kick (魚雷旋風脚)/Torpedo Whirlwind: Simply jumps in the air and performs multiple spin kicks at high speed. Used against Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke. This attack is possibly based of Rock Lee's Leaf Whirlwind from the mang and anime series Naruto. *Dumb Bomb: Torpedo Girl throws Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke at the enemy and they explode on impact. *Falling Torpedo 200X (フォーリング魚雷2005)/Super Ultimate Torpedo Sneak Attack: Torpedo Girl uses her detector to sense the enemies location and attacks them all at high speed in the air. This attack changes its number each year. Used on Shibito and LOVE. (the version used on LOVE is an upgraded version awakened by her "unlocking" her true potential in Hatenko World, launching her from a battleship) *Napoleon's Napolitan (ナポレオンのナポリタン)/Spaghetti Napoletano Attack: Torpedo Girl, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke force the opponent to eat pasta. In the manga, the pasta is instead spaghetti. Used against Shibito *Torpedo Pull Down (魚雷崩し)/Torpedo Power: Torpedo summons hooks from her mouth to disable the Mega Giga Sound by forcing them to the ground. *Torpedo's Lovely Education (魚雷の愛ある教育)/Bringing Up Baby Properly: Torpedo Girl creates a storyboard of how she raised the opponent during their childhood. Used against Combat Blues. *Cross Goddess (クロス女神)/X Marks Your End: Torpedo Girl and Bo-bobo charge to the enemy in an cross pattern. Used against Combat Blues. *Super Low Altitude Lock-on (超低空ＬＯＣＫ・ＯＮ)/Triple Lock Shocker: Torpedo Girl charge to the enemy while pulling Hatenko under her ready to "lock" the enemy. Used against Three-Thousand Years, Yagyu and Model. *Gyora-Combo Attack (ギョラ連撃): Torpedo Girl attacks the enemy with an uppercut, a series of mid-air kicks and a high-speed tackle. Used against LOVE. *What is This Whip? (ホイップって何じゃーい): Torpedo Girl rushes to the enemy with Dengakuman and Hanpen. Used against Byakkyo. *(人生ギョラ色): The same as Torpedo Away. *Joking Prohibition! (おふざけ禁止!!): A powered-up version of Torpedo Away. *Fart Lightning (屁雷): *Napoleon Sword (ナポレオンソード): Appearances and Other Status OVER *Episode appearances:17, 32-33, 35, 68-70, 75-76 *Manga appearances: 179-182, Shinsetsu 72-73 *Seiyuu: Tomokazu Sugita (anime), Kishō Taniyama (GBA game) *Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien Torpedo Girl *Episode appearances: 22, 33-35, 43-51, 57-68, 76 (in photo) *Manga appearances: 182-230, Shinsetsu 35 *Seiyuu: Hiromi Nishikawa *Voice Actor: Melodee Spevack Trivia *OVER and Torpedo Girl both appeared in the last popularity contest, but neither made the top 10. OVER came in 13th place, while Torpedo Girl came in 18th place. *Two more beings similar to OVER appear later in the series. Both Dark Yasha and Shiryuen Kamara are also white-haired, aggressive men, with a Shinken ability and a nonsensical transformation. It was never revealed if there was any sort of connection between the three. *Further complicating the OVER/Torpedo Girl relationship is the existence of "Prototype Torpedo Girls", earlier versions of the original with similar attack power. This would suggest that Torpedo Girl was built like an actual torpedo, but still does not explain who or where OVER came from. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Extravagant Category:Dissociative Category:Alter-Ego Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Artificial Intelligence